ilhadoclubpenguinfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Monte Nevasca
O Monte Nevasca é uma sala na Ilha do Club Penguin. Ela é uma grande montanha coberta por neve. Ela tem duas pistas para corridas de boia, além de penhascos de neve, e uma aldeia com vários edifícios. Lugares Base (oeste) Pelo caminho para o Píer do Farol, há uma torre de relógio pertencente á Pacotes Ltda. A cada dez minutos, alvos aparecem ao redor da torre, que podem ser acertados por bolas de neve, e serão ativados após várias bolas de neve. Se todos forem ativados em menos de 30 segundos, a próxima onda de alvos aparece. Se todas as ondas forem completadas, todos os pinguins que ajudarem recebem 150 moedas. A torre também possui um grande canhão que lança pacotes pela ilha, e uma pequena estação postal. Á esquerda da torre há uma pequena oficina de boias, e um pequeno laboratório, que é propriedade de Gary, o Pinguim Inventor. Ao sul do fim da base da montanha, há um ponto de observação com bancadas voltadas ás linhas de chegada das pistas de corrida. Á esquerda do observatório há um caminho para um morro, com uma boia numerada 5. To topo do morro há uma pequena caverna e um acampamento, além de um teleférico que conecta ao oriente da base, perto de uma cabana de resgate. Mais além do oeste há uma pequena área chamada de Corredeiras Ligeiras, que contém uma pequena ponte que cruza a pista Desce Doido, e uma cachoeira na frente da ponte, que leva á um beco sem saída. Base (leste) Ao lado oriental da base há bancadas e uma linha de chegada para as pistas, e dois placares, um azul e um vermelho, que mostram os tempos mais rápidos entre os jogadores do Desce Doido e Salto do Alto, respectivamente. Perto dali há uma pequena cafeteria, a Loja Derretidos, e mais ao lado, várias boias sendo levadas ao topo da montanha. Mais ao leste há uma porta de madeira fechada, e um caminho para a parede de escalada. Os penhascos pela parede podem ser escalados com trampolins em forma de alvos, ou completamente contornados por um canhão que leva os pinguins ao topo da montanha. No canto, há uma cabana de resgate, e o ponto de chegada do teleférico. Parede de Escalagem Na face da montanha há penhascos que formam uma parede de escalada, com vários trampolins que podem ser usados para chegar ao topo. Os trampolins verdes levam ao topo, enquanto os vermelhos levam á coletáveis.. Pelo meio da parede, há um grande trampolim vermelho, chamado de Trampolim 3000. Neste trampolim, quanto mais pinguins estiverem, mais alto eles pularão. Topo da montanha No topo da montanha, há uma grande plataforma onde os pinguins que chegaram de canhão aterrissam. Na borda ao norte, há as linhas de início das duas pistas de corridas de boia, there is the starting lines for the red and blue tracks, e uma estátua de pinguim entre elas. Na borda da montanha, há a casa do Rookie. Á direita, há a estação da CPSN (Club Penguin Sports Network), com cadeiras de comentarista e câmeras. Também há outro canhão que leva os pinguins de volta á aldeia. Pistas Há duas pistas no topo da montanha. A vermelha se chama "Salto do Alto", enquanto a azul se chama "Desce Doido". A pista Salto do Alto é curta e contém poucos obstáculos. Ela começa curvando pela montanha com uma caverna no fundo, atrás de algumas cachoeiras congeladas, e uma caverna com vários minerais. Então, ela passa por um tronco caído, atrás de grandes fósseis em uma rocha, e curva até uma caverna congelada, com a linha de chegada por uma curta distância. A pista Desce Doido é longa e contém muitos obstáculos, incluindo saltos e trilhos. Ela começa por pequenas seções de poços de mina, então curva por uma pilha de caixas, e leva abaixo de uma pista de caçamba, assim, continua a um grande túnel cheio de ouro, equipamento de mina abandonado, e uma piscina de lava. Após isso, a pista curva por uma ponte levadiça de aço, algumas paredes de penhasco, passa pela cachoeira das Corredeiras Ligeiras, e curva novamente até a linha de chegada. Classificação do tempo Após a linha de chegada ser alcançada, aparece uma tela com o tempo que o jogador levou para terminar a corrida, com quatro tempos e classificações pré-definidos. Se o tempo está abaixo de um desses tempos, um troféu mostrando a classificação alcançada aparecerá acima do pinguim por vários segundos. Adicionalmente, o troféu aparecerá na tela com o tempo. Coletáveis Artigo principal: Coletáveis :Os seguintes coletáveis podem ser encontrados aqui. Inclui moedas. Equipamentos Artigo principal: Equipamentos :Os seguintes equipamentos podem ser usados aqui. Desafios diários Mensagens do Bate-Papo Rápido Artigo principal: Bate-papo rápido :As seguintes mensagens de bate-papo rápido específicas podem ser usadas aqui. Clique em expandir para ver as mensagens Geral *A neve tem um gosto diferente aqui *Guerra de bola de neve! *Viram as pegadas de yeti? *Corrida até topo! *Vamos competir! *Dá pra ver a ilha toda daqui *Quer um chocolate quente? *Tem uns fósseis lá! Pacotes Ltda. *Atenção para as entregas *Jogue bolas de neve nos alvos *Entrega especial! *Esta carta é para o Polo Norte *Atirando o canhão correio em 3, 2, 1… *É um Z no logotipo? *Trabalhe em conjunto nas entregas *Eu vou ser o chefe dos correios Ferreiro de Boias *Que chegada! *Minha boia está na borracharia *Você tem aromatizadores para boias? *Eu conserto isso para você *É o ferreiro de boias *O que é um ferreiro?! *Novinho em folha! *Ei! Tem um buraco na minha boia Laboratório do Gary *Qual é a senha do computador do Gary? *A neve está engrossando! *Estou vendo o espaço! *Eureka! *Pelos tubos de ensaio! *Me passe aquela lupa *A garra! *O que tem no bloco de gelo? Corredeiras Ligeiras *Bem-vindos às Corredeiras Ligeiras! *Dizem que tem ouro na água *Vibre com os corredores! *O que eles mineram aqui? *Corra até a loja Derretidos *Será que a minha língua gruda na ponte? *As cachoeiras congelam? *Quem construiu essa ponte? Acampamento *Vamos acampar *Está ouvindo os uivos? *Auuuuuuuuuu *Essas pegadas de yeti são de verdade? *Sinto cheiro de sopa… *Tem cheiro de yeti! *Nunca se comprovou a existência de yetis *Que ossos são esses? Linhas de Chegada *É uma superboia! *Sou o melhor corredor de boia por aí *Algum conselho pra quem vai descer de boia? *Vai, time azul! *Olhem eles lá *Sou o maior fã deles *Vai, time vermelho! *Marquem o ponto! Loja Derretidos *Chocolate quente fresquinho! *Peguei o chocolídio hoje de manhã *Mmmm mmm que cheiro gostoso! *Melhor… trabalho… do mundo. *Mais marshmallows? *Faça seu pedido! *Uma caneca, por favor. *Os pufes são mais confortáveis Cabana de Resgate *Eu sei primeiros socorros! *Precisa de ajuda? *É frio ou lesão? **enrolando bandagens* *Comunique em caso de acidente *Escale com um amigo *Alguma chamada pelo rádio? *Segurança em primeiro lugar, pessoal Cama Elástica 3000 *Quem consegue pular mais alto? *Olhem, eu estou voando! *Mas tenho MEDO de altura! *Eu fico na laranja! *Eu quero a verde! *Venham pular comigo *Joguem uma bola de neve quando pularem *Vamos ver se conseguimos ultrapassar o medidor! Linhas de Partida *Competidores, preparem-se *Nos portões no 3 *1, 2, 3! *Vou tentar o meu recorde! *Quem é o corredor mais famoso? *A cabana do Rookie vai cair? *Vai, vai, vai! *Correr é viver Estúdio da CPSN *Boas-vindas, amigos pinguins, ao Estúdio da CPSN *Transmissão de esportes ao vivo do Club Penguin *DEMAIS! *Vou ficar na câmera *Vamos assistir os destaques *Ganharam por uma nadadeira! *É um ótimo dia para correr de boia *Vamos conferir o placar Nomes em outras línguas Categoria:Salas Categoria:Ilha do Club Penguin Categoria:2017 Categoria:Monte Nevasca Categoria:Montanhas